Comme Neige au Soleil
by Lawkyrie
Summary: Tamaki hésite. Il déteste mentir, surtout à Mirio. Tamaki pleure. Il se sent coupable de le laisser dans l'ignorance. Tamaki avoue. Il a réuni tout son courage pour lui parler. Tamaki rit. Il goûte leurs baisers avec une nouvelle légèreté. "Jamais la neige et le soleil ne cesseront de s'aimer". One Shot. Fluff/Hurt-Comfort.


**Hello ! Voici un "petit" One-Shot sur ce ship sous-côté que j'aime d'amour aka le MiriTama ! J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture ! Dans le texte, vous retrouverez le nom d'une ost à écouter lors de votre lecture, mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de le faire (c'est surtout pour donner l'ambiance !).**

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'event "Secret Santa" du Discord **_**Plumes de Sel et Ballons de Rage**_** (n'hésitez pas à me mp si vous voulez le rejoindre, on est multifandoms ! Et, soyez sûrs qu'on est gentils !)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Tamaki aimait la neige.

Il aimait le craquement de la poudreuse sous ses pieds.

Il aimait le silence qu'elle apportait, comme si toute la nature la reconnaissait en reine incontestée de l'hiver.

Et surtout, il aimait sa couleur, ce blanc pur, doux et presque aussi éclatant que l'étoile Sirius.

Quelque part, plus que le soleil, la neige lui rappelait Mirio. Au-delà de son éclat d'ivoire, elle apparaissait parfois indestructible, sans faille, tout comme lui.

Une lueur de tristesse voila son regard à la pensée de son meilleur ami. L'heure tournait, Tamaki devait lui parler, mais en trouverait-il le courage ? Son inquiétude le tira de sa contemplation et un discret soupir franchit ses lèvres. Si Mirio s'apparentait à un solide bloc de neige, Tamaki, lui, n'était qu'une frêle plaque de glace, susceptible de se briser à n'importe quel moment. Ce mensonge commençait d'ailleurs à l'écailler peu à peu, rongeant l'adolescent de l'intérieur.

Mais, il ne pouvait rien dire. Ce serait bien trop douloureux. Pour lui. Pour Mirio. Pour Nejire. Et puis, il n'allait pas gâcher leur Noël. Tamaki savait bien que ses deux amis adoraient cette période de festivités il s'en voudrait de tout ruiner. Ses dents se plantèrent dans son crayon avec plus de force tandis que son anxiété ne faisait que s'accroître. Était-ce vraiment la meilleure chose à faire ? Tamaki n'eut pas le temps de prolonger plus longtemps sa réflexion puisque la cloche annonçant la fin des cours résonna à travers tout le lycée.

L'adolescent se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires, mais tomba tout de même nez à nez avec les deux personnes qu'il souhaitait justement éviter pour le moment. La tête rentrée dans les épaules, Tamaki les contourna sans un mot.

— Tamaki ? le héla Mirio, perplexe. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On mange ensemble, tu te souviens ?

— J'ai… Je dois rentrer, désolé, murmura-t-il, le regard rivé sur ses chaussures.

Et un mensonge de plus. Tamaki se sentait si honteux de son attitude, la culpabilité colorant son visage de rouge. Si son meilleur ami le retenait, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus taire la vérité. Alors, il se rua à l'extérieur, évitant au maximum de croiser qui que ce soit.

De son côté, Mirio ne put que l'observer quitter l'établissement d'un pas pressé. Son sourire habituel se fana pour laisser place à une expression préoccupée. Il connaissait Tamaki depuis de nombreuses années, et pour cette raison, il pouvait affirmer que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Depuis quelques jours, son meilleur ami paraissait souvent dans la lune et à chaque fois qu'il venait lui parler, Tamaki trouvait un prétexte pour s'éclipser.

Mirio avait beau repenser aux derniers jours, il ne trouva aucun événement qui pourrait justifier son comportement. Peut-être que l'approche de Noël l'angoissait ? Tamaki s'inquiétait toujours trop pour les petites choses, il le savait bien… Mais dans ce cas, il lui en aurait parlé, non ? Mirio lutta, mais ne put empêcher le vil serpent du doute d'étreindre son cœur.

— Dis, Hadō , demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain, inhabituel chez lui. Est-ce que Tamaki t'a dit quelque chose récemment ? Je veux dire à propos de lui, de sa famille… enfin un truc comme ça ?

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air compatissant, presque comme si elle savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

— Non, désolée. Mais, essaie peut-être de lui envoyer un message ? Amajiki-kun se sentira sans doute plus à l'aise.

L'idée de ne pas pouvoir confronter Tamaki lui déplaisait quelque peu, mais Mirio devait bien avouer que Nejire avait raison. Ainsi pour toute réponse, il acquiesça à sa proposition et lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant.

oOo

De : Mirio

À : Tamaki

_Hey ! :D _

_Tu es parti super vite tout à l'heure, tout va bien ? :/ On se connaît depuis longtemps, Tamaki, tu peux tout me dire ! :D_

La lumière de l'écran se reflétait dans les iris sombres de Tamaki alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard du message de son meilleur ami. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il autant pour lui ? Voilà des jours qu'il l'évitait ! Il devrait le détester ! Mais, au fond de lui l'adolescent savait que jamais Mirio ne l'abandonnerait. Jamais il ne le laisserait échapper à cet éblouissant éclat qui le caractérisait.

La gorge serrée et les doigts presque tremblotants, Tamaki tapa sa réponse.

De : Tamaki

À : Mirio

_Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne me sentais pas très bien, c'est tout. _

De : Mirio

À : Tamaki

_Tu es sûr ? _

Ses pouces effleurèrent l'écran, prêts à lui répondre un énième mensonge – un de plus, un de moins, qu'est-ce que ça changerait de toute façon ? Il était déjà une horrible personne pour cacher cette vérité qui lui tiraillait le ventre depuis des semaines.

Soudain, sa vue se brouilla, rendant les messages de Mirio complètement flous. Tamaki déglutit. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et l'adolescent tenta de retenir sa détresse en calmant sa respiration, en vain. Malgré lui, les larmes coulèrent sans interruption le long de ses joues bientôt rejointes par ses sanglots.

Tamaki n'en pouvait plus. Tous ces mensonges, ces cachotteries… il ne pouvait plus les supporter. Il avait _besoin _de parler, et qui de mieux pour se confier que son meilleur ami ? Mirio avait toujours eu le don de le rassurer et de le réconforter. Sa chaleur faisait toujours fondre et disparaître ses insécurités.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent dans un silence uniquement interrompu par ses reniflements. La tête enfoncée dans un coussin, l'adolescent attendit d'être calmé avant de récupérer son téléphone.

De : Tamaki

À : Mirio

_Est-ce que je peux t'appeler ? _

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que son téléphone se mette à vibrer. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Tamaki. Mirio avait toujours aimé prendre les devants. Avec un dernier soupir pour adoucir les pulsations affolées de son cœur, il décrocha.

— _Allô ? Tamaki ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _

— Mirio, dit-il d'une voix voulue posée, mais parcourue de quelques trémolos.

Un silence lui répondit.

— _Tu pleures ? _

Tamaki se mordit la lèvre. Il aurait voulu nier, mais Mirio avait suffisamment subi ses mensonges jusqu'ici. Dorénavant, il se montrerait honnête.

— Oui, avoua-t-il à mi-voix. Mais, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi parler. C'est important.

— _Je t'écoute._

Tamaki prit une grande inspiration. Il se sentait anxieux son cœur battait la chamade et ses doigts s'accrochaient à son téléphone comme un naufragé s'accroche à un rocher.

— Je vais déménager, Mirio. Ma mère a été mutée à Sapporo pour son travail. Je… Je ne te l'ai pas dit avant parce que je ne voulais pas rendre ça plus compliqué que ça ne l'est déjà.

L'absence de réponse de l'autre côté du combiné lui suffit pour comprendre que Mirio avait besoin de temps pour digérer le choc. Tamaki se sentait certes plus léger, mais à quel prix ? Son meilleur ami devait sans doute le détester maintenant…

— Mirio ? l'appela-t-il doucement. Je… Je suis désolé, je-

— _Quand est-ce que tu pars ?_

La question le prit de court, et il mit quelques secondes à y répondre.

— Le 24 décembre… c'est-à-dire…

— _Demain._

Tamaki ne s'en doutait peut-être pas, mais de son côté, Mirio sentait aussi son monde s'écrouler. Son meilleur ami partait demain à l'autre bout du pays, et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Lui qui avait toujours souri à la vie réalisait douloureusement son impuissance actuelle. Même les mots lui manquaient pour exprimer tout ce qu'il voudrait dire à Tamaki. Et Dieu seul savait le nombre de choses que Mirio devait lui avouer… à commencer par la nature _exacte_ de ses sentiments à son égard.

Mirio passa une main sur son visage, signe de cette inquiétude si peu commune chez lui. Bien qu'il fût bouleversé par une telle annonce, il ne devait pas accabler Tamaki plus qu'il ne s'accablait sans doute déjà lui-même. Il força alors un sourire sur ses lèvres et reprit son habituelle voix enjouée.

— Sapporo, ça reste au Japon, tu sais ! Je pourrais toujours te rendre visite lors des vacances scolaires ! Et puis, tu auras la chance de passer chaque Noël sous la neige ! C'est super !

— _Oui, tu as raison_, répondit doucement Tamaki. _On pourra toujours se voir… _

Mirio pouvait aisément imaginer son ami à cet instant. La lumière de son écran éclairerait un faible sourire peint sur ses lèvres, mais sa tristesse resterait camouflée derrière son regard fatigué. Son meilleur ami avait toujours fait partie de ces personnes qui essayaient de disparaître aux yeux des autres. Pourtant, bien plus qu'il ne le croyait, Tamaki s'apparentait à un soleil brillant de mille feux. Il manquait certes de confiance en lui, mais paradoxalement, c'était son courage qui éblouissait toujours Mirio.

— _Bon, je vais te laisser_, reprit son ami. _Je vais dormir. Bonne nuit, Mirio. _

— Bonne nuit, Tamaki.

Il répondit de façon presque automatique, sans vraiment réfléchir. Son cœur et sa raison lui hurlaient pourtant de ne pas raccrocher, de ne pas abandonner. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur son téléphone, incertains. S'il s'agissait là de leur dernière nuit à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, Mirio se devait de lui parler face à face. Juste une dernière fois.

— Tamaki, att-

_Trop tard_.

Seul un bip sonore résonnait dans ses oreilles. Il poussa un profond soupir, démoralisé, et s'enfouit sous ses couvertures. Son optimisme se trouvait mis à rude épreuve… Devrait-il se rendre à l'évidence ? N'y avait-il aucun moyen de retenir Tamaki sans paraître égoïste ? Malgré cette boule d'angoisse au fond de ses entrailles et ces pensées parasitant son esprit, Mirio finit par s'endormir dans un sommeil sans rêves.

oOo

(OST Dr Stone : Lilian – One Small Step)

— Oh ? Togata-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La tête rivée sur les aliments en rayon et perdu dans ses pensées, Mirio sursauta en découvrant Nejire juste à côté de lui. Comme à son habitude, un sourire fleurit sur son visage.

— Mon père m'a demandé d'acheter quelques derniers ingrédients pour le repas du réveillon, expliqua-t-il. Et toi ?

La jeune fille lui offrit également un sourire en retour, mais secoua la tête de façon négative. Mirio haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Togata-kun. Je te demande _pourquoi_ tu es ici au supermarché, et non pas auprès d'Amajiki-kun.

L'adolescent se figea. Il n'avait même pas besoin de lui demander pour affirmer que Nejire _savait_. Comment ? Depuis quand ? Il ne pourrait le dire. Mais le fait était qu'elle les avait percés à jour… Sous ses allures un peu idiotes, Hadō se montrait beaucoup plus perspicace qu'il n'y paraissait. Mirio se gratta la nuque d'un air embarrassé.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que…

— Depuis quand es-tu aussi indécis, Togata-kun ? l'interrompit-elle d'une voix douce. Je suis certaine qu'Amajiki-kun sera ravi de te voir. L'aéroport n'est pas si loin, tu peux y être à temps si tu pars maintenant !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Nejire s'empara de son panier et se dirigea vers les caisses en sautillant.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour tes courses, j'apporterai les ingrédients à ton père moi-même ! Maintenant, vas-y ! Tu as quelque chose d'important à lui dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Mirio ne chercha même plus à comprendre comment Hadō savait tout ça. Soudainement libéré de ce poids qui l'oppressait, l'adolescent se rua à l'extérieur du magasin et enfourcha son vélo. Nejire avait raison. Hésiter autant ne lui ressemblait pas, il avait toujours été un fonceur.

_Merci, Hadō ! Je te revaudrai ça ! _

Sans attendre, il démarra, le sourire et le cœur éclatants. Le vent fouettait son visage et s'engouffrait dans ses mèches blondes tandis qu'il roulait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Un coup d'œil à sa montre l'informa qu'il devait accélérer le rythme sinon il serait en retard !

_Attends-moi, Tamaki ! _songea-t-il. _Je te rejoindrai à coup sûr ! Alors, par pitié, attends-moi ! Je dois encore t'avouer quelque chose moi aussi ! _

Alors que Mirio pédalait à toute vitesse, des flocons se mirent à tomber. Malgré ce soleil resplendissant de décembre, la neige s'accrochait et continuait de blanchir les rues et les campagnes. À l'image de Mirio, la neige n'abandonnait jamais, et ce même en dépit de sa nature opposée avec le soleil, avec Tamaki.

La structure immense de l'aéroport parvint enfin dans son champ de vision, et la panique de l'adolescent se mêla à une certaine euphorie, causée par l'adrénaline. Il abandonna son véhicule sans même prendre le temps de le cadenasser et fonça à l'intérieur de l'immense bâtiment. En cette période de fêtes, Mirio se retrouva presque noyé dans la marée humaine. Mais, il ne fléchit pas et traversa la foule à coup de « Pardon ! » ou de « Excusez-moi ! ». Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de retrouver Tamaki. Il se jura que plus jamais il ne le laisserait comme il l'avait laissé hier soir !

— Tamaki ! hurla-t-il en arrivant près des portes d'embarquement. Tamaki !

Son regard azuré parcourait l'assemblée de gauche à droite, de droite à gauche, espérant repérer la tignasse ébène de celui qu'il aimait tant. Mirio continuait à avancer à travers cette mer déchaînée, sans jamais perdre espoir.

— Tamaki ! cria-t-il de plus belle, s'attirant les regards perplexes des gens.

Et puis soudain, il le vit. Avec cette crinière noire de jais et ses oreilles pointues, il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Valise à la main, Tamaki faisait la file aux côtés d'une femme d'âge mûre afin d'embarquer. Ni une ni deux, Mirio courut à sa rencontre, se fichant cette fois de bousculer quelques personnes sur son passage.

— Tamaki !

Haletant, Mirio parvint à attraper son épaule. Des gouttes de sueur couvraient son front, et il peinait quelque peu à reprendre sa respiration, mais tout ceci n'avait plus d'importance.

Il avait retrouvé Tamaki.

— Mirio ? Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi tu es ici ?

— Je voulais qu'on se voie une dernière fois, sourit-il. Et puis, il y a quelque chose que je devais te dire en personne.

Tamaki avisa la file devant lui et consulta sa mère d'un regard avant de s'écarter un peu plus loin en compagnie de Mirio. Ce dernier attendit que son ami reprenne la parole avant d'annoncer quoi que ce soit.

— On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Mirio déglutit. Le voilà enfin face à Tamaki, prêt à lui avouer ses sentiments… Jamais il n'avait trouvé son meilleur ami aussi intimidant qu'à cet instant. Ses joues s'échauffèrent, sa gorge s'assécha, son cœur à peine calmé s'emballa à nouveau. Quelque part, il se sentait bien piteux de se déclarer ainsi à la va-vite, mais s'il se taisait, qui savait quand il pourrait à nouveau regarder Tamaki en face ?

Cette pensée lui fournit la bouffée de courage dont il avait besoin. Mirio se rapprocha de lui pour ne laisser que quelques centimètres d'espace entre eux. Il ne manqua pas le rouge s'épanouissant sur le visage de Tamaki, mais il ne prit pas le temps de l'analyser. Les minutes s'écoulaient et jouaient contre lui.

Pour la dernière fois, Mirio prit une grande inspiration et planta son regard azuré dans les iris d'ébène de son ami.

— Je t'aime, Tamaki.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise, et les quelques rougeurs présentes sur son faciès s'intensifièrent pour prendre une couleur carmin. Tamaki n'aurait jamais pensé un seul instant que les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de Mirio puissent être réciproques. Que devait-il répondre ? Son anxiété habituelle l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, et les mots lui manquaient, ou plutôt, refusaient de sortir de sa gorge, bien trop apeurés que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve.

Soudain, la mine confiante de Mirio s'affaissa juste assez pour qu'il soit le seul à le remarquer.

— Enfin, tu n'es pas obligé de ressentir la même chose, c'est juste que… je voulais te le dire…

Un silence lourd de gêne et d'embarras s'installa entre eux, mais Mirio ne le laissa pas se prolonger.

— Hum, je devrais partir… Bon voyage jusque Sapporo !

Il commençait à s'éloigner, et Tamaki réalisa que s'il ne faisait rien maintenant alors tout serait perdu. Cette idée lui glaça le sang, et d'un geste trop brusque pour ne pas être sincère, l'adolescent attrapa la main de son ami.

— Mirio, attends !

Pour une fois, Tamaki oublia ses insécurités et laissa ses émotions prendre le dessus. À l'instant où Mirio se retourna, l'adolescent posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et réduit cette distance qui s'était installée entre eux. Pendant une infime seconde, Tamaki prit conscience de tous ces détails qui lui plaisaient chez Mirio. De sa tignasse blonde désordonnée au doux bleu de ses yeux, en passant par sa main chaude et rugueuse contre la sienne, rien ne lui échappa. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, et ils restèrent ainsi en suspens en l'attente de cette étincelle qui les ferait fondre tous les deux.

Et contre toute attente, cette étincelle fut provoquée par Tamaki. Le cœur battant et les doigts presque tremblants, il agrippa la chemise de son bien-aimé, sans doute pour ne pas perdre pied, et releva la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Mirio avec une infinie douceur. Ses yeux se fermèrent face au flot d'émotions qui électrisèrent sa peau, ses membres et son corps tout entier. La fraîcheur des lèvres de Mirio l'étonnait, mais ne lui déplaisait pas. C'était presque comme manger une glace en pleine canicule. Rafraîchissant. Délicat. Et surtout libérateur.

Il aurait pu rester ainsi une éternité durant, mais malheureusement, ils durent rompre leur tendre contact. Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer, Tamaki vira au rouge pivoine tandis qu'un sourire brillant de trois kilomètres éclaira le visage de Mirio.

Devrait-il également lui faire une déclaration ? Il ne s'en pensait pas vraiment capable…

— Mirio, je… euh… tenta-t-il misérablement.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire aussi, Tamaki. Ce moment valait tous les mots du monde !

Tamaki ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais fut interrompu par la voix inquiète de sa mère l'appelant. Un simple soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il offrit un léger sourire à Mirio, sans réussir à cacher les rougeurs toujours présentes sur son visage.

— Je dois partir.

—Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, dit Mirio, enthousiaste. Passe un joyeux Noël à Sapporo ! Et surtout, n'oublie pas… Je finirai toujours parte retrouver !

Tamaki sourit, empli de cette douce chaleur que son nouvellement petit-ami avait le don de dégager. Mirio tenait toujours ses promesses alors il n'y avait qu'une réponse possible à une telle déclaration.

— Et je t'attendrai.

Avec un dernier regard en arrière, Tamaki franchit enfin la porte d'embarquement. Ils se séparaient peut-être aujourd'hui, mais comme le disait Mirio : ils finiraient toujours par se retrouver.

oOo

Une année entière s'écoula depuis ce jour. La neige avait recouvert Sapporo de son manteau blanc et l'approche de Noël décorait les rues de milles et unes lumières, semblables à de petites lucioles éclairant un tableau noir d'encre.

Tamaki regardait les flocons tomber sur la ville. Contrairement à Musutafu, il y en avait beaucoup, presque trop pour que l'adolescent puisse encore apercevoir l'horizon… Mais, il avait confiance. Mirio lui avait promis.

Et comme un vœu exaucé, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit à travers toute la résidence. Un large sourire fleurit sur le visage de Tamaki alors qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir à son invité.

— Mirio ! On t'attendait justement, entre, je t'en prie, l'invita-t-il.

— Je veux bien, mais avant regarde !

Tamaki suivit la direction que pointait son doigt pour découvrir une branche de gui accrochée juste au-dessus de l'entrée. Son visage s'enflamma à la fois d'anticipation, mais aussi d'embarras. Sa mère n'avait rien dit à propos de leur relation, mais c'était bien son genre de pendre du gui sans l'avertir !

— Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? sourit Mirio.

Tamaki opina pour toute réponse, mais cela suffit au blond. Avec lenteur, celui-ci prit son visage entre ses mains et posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Comme à chaque fois que Mirio l'embrassait, Tamaki plongeait dans un tourbillon de sensations et de sentiments des frissons parcouraient d'ailleurs tout son corps sous leur intensité. À la recherche d'un autre contact, Tamaki n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de glisser sa main dans la chevelure de blé de son bien-aimé. Mirio sourit dans leur baiser – ah ! Qu'il aimait tant ce sourire ! – et entrelaça leurs doigts. Ils rompirent leur baiser, mais ne s'écartèrent pas pour autant.

— Tu m'as manqué, Tamaki, souffla le blond.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, un chuchotement prudent afin de ne pas briser la bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés.

— Toi aussi, Mirio.

Front contre front et les mains liées, Tamaki et Mirio se sourirent une dernière fois, unis par la même certitude. Malgré leurs différences et les obstacles sur leur chemin, la neige et le soleil finiraient toujours par se retrouver, même si une éternité les séparait. Et ce, pour une seule et même raison :

_Jamais la neige et le soleil ne cesseront de s'aimer._

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :D **


End file.
